The Meaning of a Name
by Faeries and Vampyres
Summary: In one universe, Ciel Phantomhive lost everything and summoned a demon to get his revenge. In another, Hariel Peverell was alongside him every step of the way. This is their story. Ciel/Fem!Harry Potter. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- SEE PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

It all started years ago, or, well, years from now, really. On Halloween in the year 1981, a terrorist fell, a war ended, a savior was celebrated, and a little girl lost her parents.

The terrorist, a man, if you could even call him that, by name of Voldemort, attacked the house of two of his enemies.

They were James and Lily Potter, but he didn't care about them. No, specifically, Voldemort attacked in order to kill their daughter, Hariel Lilia Potter.

James was the first to die. He had been killed in the hall, in between the front door and the stairway, a stubborn expression upon his pale, aristocratic face. He had died trying to make sure Voldemort didn't reach his wife and daughter.

Lily was the next to die. She had fallen in the nursery, arms thrown out, as if to protect her daughter from danger. She had fallen, pleading for the man to spare her daughter, to not hurt her little girl.

Voldemort had laughed and killed her.

Though, when he turned his wand on the little girl and incanted the killing curse- for he was a wizard, and could do magic, as could the Potter family- it, miraculously, didn't work.

Lily had woven protective magic around her daughter, to try and save the little girl from the psycho that went by the name of Voldemort. Protective magic sparked by the ending of her life, using her sacrifice to save her daughter.

Avada Kedavra. Two words, a green light, and one was greeting death (or having their soul judged by grim reapers, as the case really was). It had never failed to kill someone until then.

But, magic always has a price. This price was one that, brilliant she was, the twenty-one year old hadn't expected.

The protective magic, the lingering power of the killing curse, and the shard of Voldemort's soul that had escaped all had a unique effect in which Hariel was sent back in time.

The protective magic tried to move her from the area to protect her from the soul shard, the shard and the killing curse's power combined to find a soul compatible with Hariel's, and those things combined to throw the fifteen month old girl 104 years back in time, to Halloween, 1877.

Little Hariel ended up in the sitting room of a large manor, where a woman and a man (an Earl and his wife) were playing with their son, who would turn two, in a little over a month's time.

The parents, while shocked, weren't overly so. For the father was one Vincent Phantomhive, and as the Queen's Guard Dog, all things weird and unnatural were essentially his job.

Going over to quickly pick up the crying girl, he turned to his wife and sat back down next to her and his son.

His son, Ciel, looked at the girl curiously. Vincent's wife, Rachel, took the little girl from his arms and gently calmed her down. When she was calm, Rachel set the little girl down.

Ciel grinned a toothy little smile at her. "Hi!" He gave a small wave.

The little girl smiled shyly at him, opening and closing her hand in a baby wave. "Hiii." She drew out the 'i' in it.

"Excuse me, miss," Vincent began, feeling rather foolish for referring to a child who couldn't be any older than his own son that way, "can you tell us your name?"

The little girl had looked over at miss, though, as if she knew he was talking to her. Looking at her now, Vincent could tell she was intelligent. Good, that would help to figure out who she was and how she had gotten here. "I'm Hawiel." She said, with just a small lisp.

So her parents had taught her how to speak, interesting.

"Well, Hariel, can you tell us where your parents are?" He asked. Rachel and Ciel watched their interaction.

Tears welled up in Hariel's eyes again, but she didn't cry. "Dere was a bad man, he said stuff, and Daddy fell." She rubbed at her eyes, hard, and continued. "He told Mama to move, but she say no. He did same thing to her. He twied to do same to me, but it no wowk. I got scawed, and poof, hewe I am." Apparently, she was actually rather well educated and had some amazing diction for a child her age.

Exchanging a glance with Rachel, they both agreed that it sounded as if someone killed her parents. "Well, then, can you tell us your last name?" This time Rachel asked the question.

Hariel shook her head. "No. It stawts wid a P." She added the second sentence after a second's thought, as if she just remembered that.

Vincent went to his desk in the room, and pulled out a very small syringe, and sat next to her again, holding out his empty hand. "Well, Hariel, can I take a little bit of your blood then? I'm going to take it to a place so we can find out who you are, and try to find someone to take care of you."

Hariel looked as if she was thinking it over, before she put her hand in his. Using the syringe, Vincent carefully got a little bit of blood in it.

"I'll be right back then, love," he said to Rachel, before leaving the room. "Tanaka!" He called to their butler. "Prepare a room for a child around Ciel's age next to his room, we will have a guest for the night, and possibly longer."

Hearing an affirmative, Vincent put his coat on, put the syringe in a pocket, and went outside. He signalled to his coach driver that he would be taking a trip, and told him to take Vincent to his friend Aden's house.

Once at Aden's, Vincent swept inside without bothering to knock. "Aden, I need your help." He called into the seemingly empty house.

There was a thump, some muffled curses, and then some footsteps, and a man in nightclothes came to the door. Obviously Vincent had woken the Gringotts employee from an early sleep.

"Vince? What is so bloody important that you had to wake me up?" He asked, though there was no anger or annoyance, just fond resignation.

Vincent explained what had happened, and handed over the syringe. "Test the blood. Tell me all you can figure out about the child. I need to know whether or not she has a family to take her in."


	2. Chapter 2

While Vincent and Aden were figuring out Hariel's identity, Rachel was playing with the two children.

Hariel and Ciel got along marvelously, it was incredible how in tune with each other they were. From what Rachel could tell, Hariel hadn't been able to see any other kids her age, just as Ciel hadn't. They shouldn't be able to get along that well, but there they were.

According to Hariel, she didn't see other kids because of the 'bad man', which Rachel took to mean her parents had been targeted by someone and were in hiding. Ciel, however, was a weak baby. He had been born early, and had inherited Rachel's asthma, meaning it was best that he not saw anyone.

Not even his aunts, uncles, and cousins saw him since his birth.

Rachel and Vincent thought about betrothing Ciel to Vincent's sister's daughter, Elizabeth, who were the same age, but something made them hold back. Knowing that instincts were very well what kept them alive sometimes, both of them followed that feeling and didn't betroth Ciel to anyone.

After about half an hour, Rachel took the two drowsy kids to bed, and returned to the sitting room to wait for Vincent.

When he returned, he had a bag and a portfolio in one hand, and a small box in another. "Her last name is Peverell." He said. "From what Aden could find, she's the last Peverell left."

Rachel's eyes widened, and she sat forward. "But I thought the family died out centuries ago."

"Apparently they only went into hiding or something." Vincent shrugged, sitting next to her and putting the stuff on the table in front of them. "The bag has a few necessary girl's things I bought for her, the portfolio has a basic rundown of her assets, and the box holds her family ring." He gestured to each thing in turn as he explained them.

"Wait, stuff for her?" Rachel asked, picking up the bag. "Are you saying we adopt her?" She turned to look at him incredulously. "We cannot adopt a Peverell, she needs to stay as one so that the family continues to exist."

Vincent nodded, "I know, love. That is why I was thinking that, instead, we betroth her and Ciel. This way we can raise her, and ensure that she knows all her family history that we know and can figure out. This way, there is also no chance of a greedy person adopted her to get their hands on her assets and then killing her so they can have it all."

Rachel nodded, understanding the point. She agreed with him.

Unfortunately, that did happen quite a bit (not her agreeing, that wasn't unfortunate, the greedy people thing was rather common). And, even if they didn't care about the chance of her being killed so someone could higher their family's prestige, that had both already gotten so attached to the girl.

"Alright, how about we hold back on that though. We need to know if she's betrothed already." Rachel pointed out, standing and stretching. As she did, she smirked, "Come on, to bed now then."

Vincent grinned at his wife and followed her to the room happily.

The next morning, after they ate, Rachel addressed Hariel. "So, Hariel," the little girl looked up from where she was playing with Ciel and his blocks, "did your parents say you were betrothed to anyone?"

Hariel tilted her head. "Dada wanted Hawi," that seemed to be what she referred to herself as when she wasn't being grammatically correct, "to be wif Nevvi. But Mama said no."

Rachel tilted her head. "Who's Nevvie?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Hariel shrugged. "Hawi dunno. Nevi- Neville, is his name!"

Rachel nodded. "I see. So you're not betrothed." Hariel shook her head. "Well, do you want to be betrothed with Ciel?"

Ciel piped up now, dropping a block. "Hawi and I?" He asked, looking over to said girl and smiling. Then, he picked up the block he had dropped and handing it to her. "Pway again?"

Hariel took the block and clapped. "Yeah!" She seemed to be talking to both Rachel and Ciel, and then she put the block on top of another and the two began stacking them and knocking the stacks down.

Looking over to Vincent, she nodded. He got the message and began doing what he needed to do to make them officially betrothed.

Turning back to the kids, she smiled as they continued to make block towers then push them over. The two hadn't know each other for a day and they already were so close, as if they had known each other all their lives (though that wasn't very long). Thinking along those lines…

"Hariel how old are you?" She asked, distracting the lids from their game, which had changed to who can build the tallest tower.

She held up a finger. "Dis many!" She exclaimed proudly.

Rachel nodded, and smiled at her. "When is your birthday?" She asked, wondering how much older Ciel was than Hariel.

The reddish-black haired girl's eyebrows furrowed in thought, and Rachel belatedly realized that expecting a one year old to know her months was a little too ambitious. "It...it… three!" She yelled happily. "Three!"

"It's in March?" Rachel clarified, and Hariel shook her head. Thinking, she wondered if maybe it was three months from now. "Is it in January or February?" She asked, and the emerald-eyes girl shook her head again. Perhaps three months ago? "June or July?"

The girl nodded, clapping. "Juwy! Juwy!" She repeated over and over happily. Ciel laughed and took up the chant with her, and they started toddling around the room saying 'July' in their baby lisp.

Rachel found it amusing, and, looking over, so did Vincent. "What day?" She asked, and the kids stopped where they were, which was across the room from her instead of practically leaning against her knees where she had been sitting on the floor next to them while they played with the blocks.

"Wast!" She said happily. "Wast Juwy!" Laughing, Ciel and Hariel began their chant again, this time saying 'last' before 'July'.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **Because I got a review asking about it: Aden was able to find out about Hariel's identity because he is a wizard. I stated in the last chapter that he is a Gringotts employee, and I figured that since magic is pretty much just an epic lifehack then wizards and witches would be able to test blood for centuries. He knew she was a Potter, but didn't care as it wasn't his business. He didn't test to see exactly who she was, that wasn't what he was told to look for. He simply found out that she was the heiress to the Peverell family and declared that was her name.**

 **I'm explaining that here and not later on in the fic because, simply put, Aden won't appear again, as far as I have written at least. He was just a minor/temp character to get the Phantomhives to know who Hariel was- or, at least, who she will be from now on.**


	3. Chapter 3

It took a little over two more years for the rest of their family to finally see Ciel Phantomhive again, and when they did, they hadn't expected to see him playing with a reddish-black haired emerald-eyed child, and for the announcement that the two were engaged.

"Who is she, though?" Vincent's sister, Francis, asked, shifting her daughter Elizabeth in her arms. Little Lizzy and Ciel were supposed to be betrothed, but Rachel and Vincent had decided to wait, and then they started giving her an outright no.

"Hariel Lilia Peverell." Rachel answered, smirking and finding great amusement in the dropped jaws of her and her husband's family.

"R-really?" Angelina, better known as 'Aunt An' to the kids or 'Madam Red' to the world (for her love of the color), asked, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"Yes," Vincent nodded, looking away from where the girl they were talking about was poking Ciel and calling him Ci-Ci, to his annoyance. One thing they found out, Hariel was a little hell raiser even if she would act like the perfect noble lady if needed. It was rather hilarious at times, actually. She always managed to make a mess of something then look completely innocent, to the point you wouldn't believe she had done it, even if she had been the only one in the room at the time.

Angelina blinked, then nodded. "Alright then. I suppose if anyone would end up finding the Peverells, then managing to get a marriage arrangement with them, it would be the Phantomhive family."

Vincent smirked at her words. "Indeed. Well, Francis," he turned back to his sister, "I do believe that both of the children would enjoy meeting Ciel's cousin for the first time, especially knowing that Hariel hasn't actually had any girl her age to play with since we took her in, and we don't know about before that."

Francis, having gotten over her shock already, agreed. She had been born a Phantomhive and was used to ridiculously weird things happening to the family, so them having the last Peverell with them didn't really shock her _too_ much. She set the blond girl down, and made her way to the sofa to sit next to Rachel. Angelina and Vincent joined them on armchairs. At the moment, it was only the four of them and the three children, but a few others would come later. It was Ciel's birthday, after all.

The day was mainly spent with the kids playing with a few Funtom products, and the adults discussing things that were currently happening in noble society.

At about dinner time, everyone left, and Hariel stopped being the polite little lady she had been all day and suddenly Vincent was pink and Hariel was cackling.

Let me tell you, hearing a four year old cackling is rather terrifying.

Ciel looked over to his father and began laughing as well. "Dada pink!" He giggled, clapping.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and turned to Vincent. "Perhaps we should ask your friend Aden to visit soon. I get the feeling," and here she turned sarcastic, "I don't know _why_ I have this feeling," she went back to her normal tone of voice, "that Hariel may be magical."

Vincent snorted, inspecting his now pink, formerly blue, sleeve with a with interest. "You don't say?" He asked, being a little sarcastic for a second before grinning slightly at Rachel so she knew he wasn't trying to be an asshole.

Rachel rolled her eyes fondly and turned to the kids. "Hariel, darling, as amusing as it is to see Vincent entirely pink- and I really don't want to know if your skin beneath the clothes is pink too-" she addressed Vincent momentarily before turning back to Hariel, "I think you should turn him back."

Hariel tilted her head. "Okay, Aun' Rachel." She referred to Rachel and Vincent as her aunt and uncle, even though they all knew they weren't related to her. She turned to Vincent and furrowed her brow, and a few minutes later he was back to his normal appearance.

Ciel laughed again. "Hari! Turn me blue!" He grinned at her, and Hariel grinned back, then Ciel was blue. She seemed to be getting a hang of turning people different colors. The two adults weren't sure if they should be happy because of that- she was a prankster of a girl and if she had this sort of thing at her fingertips from four years old, then what would they do if she was feeling particularly mischievous.

Vincent looked relatively stunned. "Perhaps," he turned to Rachel, "we shouldn't call Aden just yet. We simply help Hariel learn to control her magic herself. From what I've heard, intended magic like this without a focus is considered impossible, and I really wouldn't want to make her lose a brilliant tool such as that just because of some narrow-minded fools' ideas."

The two children hadn't heard Vincent, instead focusing on turning Ciel back to normal- which seemed a little harder for Hariel than turning someone a different color- and then seeing if she could turn their toys other colors.

Rachel nodded, observing them as they squealed in laughter because Hariel had managed to make a small toy soldier turn a different color every time something new touched it. "Yes, that would be a good idea. We can ask him to get some texts from the magical world and simply teach her what we think she should know, and avoid all their rather moronic ideas."

Vincent didn't reply, instead choosing to laugh at the four year olds' stunned looks as one of their toys began to fly, turning every color under the rainbow. They certainly need to teach Hariel to control her magic, and soon. It was lucky enough that there were no accidental outbursts during the party, though they did wonder why there weren't any before today. Or perhaps they were, but they were small and unnoticed things. Vincent had wondered how his shoes had been left hanging from his door, laces tied together, that one day...


	4. Chapter 4

Hariel squealed in laughter as her Uncle Vincent picked her up and began tickling her. The five year old girl tried to squirm away, but couldn't. "U-Uncle Vincent, s-stop." She choked out, trying to control her laughter.

"Never!" Uncle Vincent exclaimed in a fake evil voice. "I am the villain! I don't stop!"

Ciel jumped on Vincent's back, a fake sword in his hand that he poked the side of Uncle Vincent's head with. "Don't worry, Hari! I'll save you!" He said loudly, trying to act like a hero.

Uncle Vincent groaned dramatically and fell over sideways, shifting a bit so he didn't squish either of the kids as he fell. "Oh, you got me... I'm dead, I'm dead." He repeated that over a few times, generally being very dramatic with his death.

Hariel giggled and poked his face when he finally stilled. She looked up at Ciel with a mischievous grin, which he mirrored. Hariel poked Uncle Vincent's face again, this time turning his hair yellow while she did.

"Is he dead?" She asked Ciel in a fake whisper.

"Yeah, don't worry." Ciel replied, fake whispering as well. Then he got up and held up the fake sword dramatically, and exclaimed, "I am the knight come to save you from the clutches of the villain, my fair maiden! Come! We shall return to my village and have a party!"

Hariel laughed and stood up. "With cake too?" She asked innocently.

Ciel put his sword down, eyes lighting up. "Cake!" He turned to address the still pretending to be dead Uncle Vincent. "Father can we have some cake?"

Uncle Vincent laughed and opened his eyes. "After dinner, or else you'll ruin your appetites."

Ciel nodded, appeased that he would at least get some today. "Okay."

Hariel grinned and sat down next to where Ciel had just plopped down, laughing with him when Uncle Vincent started making spluttering sounds, staring at the few locks of hair in his line of sight. Finally, he sighed and gave her a stern look. Hariel tried to look innocent, she really did, but his sunshine yellow hair made it _really_ hard not to laugh.

"Hariel, can you please turn my hair back to its correct color?" He asked calmly, though both Ciel and Hariel could tell he was struggling not to laugh.

She gave a mock sigh and a tiny pout. "Oh alright, Uncle Vincent." She snapped her fingers and his hair was back to normal.

He nodded, seeing the hair in his eyes was back to its blackish-teal color. "Thank you," he said to her. "Now, you two, behave. I'll be back in a little bit, I have some work to do in my office. I'll tell Tanaka to check on you two in a little bit."

"Alright then, father." Ciel said, then jumped up. "Can you get the chessboard first?" Hariel, too, jumped up in excitement. The two of them loved chess and played it every possible chance they got.

Uncle Vincent chuckled. "I should've known you two would want to play that. Yes, I will." He pulled it off the shelf it was on, a little out of reach for the two five year olds (it was September, Hariel had recently turned five and Ciel was about to turn six). "Again, behave you two." He left the room, leaving the five year olds to their just beginning game.

Ciel looked up just as Uncle Vincent left the room, and snorted, before looking over and Hariel, who looked completely unrepentant.

The hair on the back of his head, only where he couldn't see it no matter what he did, was still sunshine yellow.

"Really, Hari?" He asked, using his nickname for her that only Ciel was actually allowed to call Hariel without getting pranked mercilessly.

"Yep!" She chirped, her grin getting larger. "I really don't regret it." She looked back down to the chessboard to move one of her pieces.

Ciel smirked and moved his in return, taking her just moved piece. "Gotta be better than that, 'Riel." She glared and he gave her an unrepentant grin of his own. He could be mischievous too if he felt like it.

Hariel really hated the nickname 'Riel, for no real reason other than 'it sounds weird'. She poked his shoulder. The entire sleeve of his shirt turned purple. "Shut up, Ci-Ci." She smirked at him, then moved another piece, taking one of his pawns.

Ciel huffed at her but didn't argue against being called that, knowing there was a good chance he'd lose said argument. Hariel was really good at arguing. Instead, he concentrated on beating her at their game of chess.

It really wasn't _too_ hard, Ciel was a better chess player than Hariel, while she was the more active of the two. Though, Ciel had asthma so he had an excuse.

Their game lasted for almost ten minutes, during which Tanaka stopped by to check on him during his normal duties around the manor.

When he left, Hariel turned to Ciel. "When we're bigger, can we get an awesome butler like Tanaka?" She asked, petting Sebastian, their dog who had come in and flopped over next to them, tail wagging happily under the attention she gave him.

Ciel grinned, and began petting the large beige dog as well, watching as his tail began to wag harder. "Of course, he'll be the best butler there is. I'll even make sure he's named Sebastian as well." He grinned at the dog for a second. "Or," he amended his statement, "I'll at least make sure he's okay with being called that."

Hariel snickered. "I doubt it, but that would be funny." They both laughed a little at the thought and went back to their game, absently petting their dog as they did.

Neither of them realized just how correct Ciel's statement about the butler they'd have in the future was.

Uncle Vincent came back in the room, a slightly miffed look on his face. "Hariel, please." He said, gesturing hopelessly to the back of his head.

She grinned. "I'm really not sorry." She told him, actually turning all his hair back to normal.

"I know you're not." He told her, shaking his head in wonderment at how he and Rachel survived raising a prankster. Speaking of Rachel, she had gone to London with her sister and was due back any moment now. Vincent turned to Ciel, "Is my hair completely normal? No other colors besides what should be there?" He spun around slowly.

Ciel nodded. "Yep."

"Thank you." Vincent left the room again, then poked his head back in. "Your mother/Aunt Rachel will be back soon, so if you hear her, be sure to go say hi." Then he was gone again.

"As if we wouldn't say hi to Aunt Rachel if we heard her." Hariel scoffed a bit. Ciel snorted.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **The sheer amount of feedback I'm getting from this is insane, I mean, I've gotten more follows and favorites for this than I did on my other story in the same amount of time. Thank you, all of you.**

 **To the guest reviewer Marshmallow, I like your idea. I really do, but I already know what's going to happen in this instead of that. Thank you for your review though.**

 **Now normally I would reply to reviews through PM, but this was a guest review so I couldn't.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Faeries and Vampyres**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Hariel's seventh birthday, and Ciel had tried- and failed, but that didn't matter- to make her a cake.

It ended up with Ciel pouting at Rachel while she laughed and guided him in his cake-making mission.

The day was spent with the three Phantomhives, Hariel, and their Aunt An (or Madam Red, whichever) all playing in the garden.

The sisters would make a bridge, sort of, with their arms while singing 'London Bridge is Falling Down' while the kids would run in between them, and thus, the 'bridge'.

Every now and again one of the kids would be caught by one of the women and cuddled a bit- and got a raspberry blown on their cheek- before being put down to run through again.

After lunch when it was time to eat the cake, Ciel jumped up and bounced around. "I made it!" He yelled over and over, laughing.

Hariel giggled. "Oh no." She whispered in mock horror to Rachel, who chuckled.

"Be nice." She replied, Hariel simply grinned and accepted her slice of cake, laughing as Ciel finally calmed down enough to get his own piece and sit down.

When she was done, Hariel stared at her fork until she knew no one but herself and Ciel would notice it, and then levitated it. It started kind of floating around in front of Ciel's face, teasing him.

Ciel glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she winked with a small smirk. He snorted and promptly ignored the fork floating around in his face.

After lunch, Aunt An had to leave, and Hariel and Ciel got to spend the rest of the day running around outside. Or, at least, Hariel did. Ciel did for a while but had to stop every now and again, so he could breath easier. His asthma, while normally pretty bad, seemed to be less severe around Hariel.

Vincent and Rachel figured it was due to her magic reacting to her subconscious, or perhaps completely conscious, wish for Ciel to be healthy and not have to deal with his asthma. Either way they were grateful that he didn't have as many asthma attacks as he could have.

Later on, during dinner time, the kids were still relatively excited from earlier and were still bouncing around. Rachel ended up chasing them around the sitting room for a while so they could finally calm down.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Hariel's eyes snapped open. Why had she woken up so suddenly? She felt hot. Too hot. Looking around, she screamed softly and ran from her room and down the corridor. The manor was on fire. That would explain all the heat and her waking up so suddenly.

Turning a corner, she bumped into Ciel. "Hari!" He exclaimed, using her nickname, "Have you seen mother and father? They weren't in their room." Right, it was Ciel's tenth birthday and so he got to sleep in their bed for the night.

She shook her head, worried for a whole different reason now, aside from the manor literally burning down around them. "No, we have to find them though."

Ciel nodded, grabbing her hand and they began running again. "Let's stick together."

"Of course." Hariel agreed, she wouldn't have split up with him anyway- that was just asking for trouble. They ended up at Rachel's study, and saw Vincent's body sitting there, almost as if he had been calmly sipping his tea while the manor was set alight (and Hariel would have believed that maybe he had if it weren't the middle of the night and she knew that he had been sleeping), the dead body of their dog at his feet.

"Father!" Ciel yelled, trying to run forward. Vincent didn't react, and Hariel didn't let him run into the room, ignoring his angry shouts to let him go to his father.

"Are you stupid, Ciel? There's fire everywhere, you wouldn't be able to reach him," she muttered, concentrating on trying to put it out with some water from her hand. It wasn't very effective, the flames seemed to just get stronger from it. Hariel quickly stopped those attempts, seeing they were futile, and, indeed, _were_ making the fire worse.

"Young master and mistress," Tanaka's voice sounded from behind them, causing the ten year old and nine year old to spin around, relief obvious in their faces as they saw their butler fine, if a little singed. "Come with me you two."

He led them to the front entrance to the house and kneeled in front of them, making sure their clothes weren't too badly burnt. Why was he so calm? This wasn't something to be calm during, even if freaking out wasn't a good thing to do in dangerous situations. Before he could speak, though, Hariel asked, "Where's Aunt Rachel?"

Tanaka just shook his head, standing and pushing them out the front door- from that, Hariel, and Ciel, knew she was dead as well. "Go, you two. Find some help and-" he cut himself off with a strangled gasp and suddenly there was blood all over.

Ciel made a sickened noise at the obvious stab wound in his back, and Hariel had to stop herself from retching- she could see bits of his organs sticking out even if the wound was sloppy and obviously wouldn't kill him.

Hariel puts her hands up instinctively and a shield sprang up around herself and Ciel, separating everything from the two of them A laugh echoed around them; light, tinkering, and it sounded as if it should have been comforting but it was just spooky. A female voice, cold and yet amused, spoke. "Hmph. You think human magic can stop me? Ridiculous." the voice scoffed at the very thought and Hariel felt a rush of anger, willing her magic to find the person. Looking around, neither herself nor Ciel could see anyone, but they knew that someone was there.

Before her magic could find whoever it was, though, everything suddenly went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Hariel awoke slowly, feeling a little groggy. When she was fully awake, she looked around, slightly panicked. She was in a cell!

She calmed a bit noticing Ciel was with her. She reached out and took his hand, and he gave a small flinch before looking over at her and squeezing her hand a little, both taking comfort from it.

"Where are we? Do you know?" She whispered, seeing as he obviously had been awake longer than she had.

Ciel shook his head, speaking just as quietly, "No. I haven't even seen anyone since I woke up, except the kids in the other cages."

Hariel looked around, then gasped softly and her other hand flew to rest on her chest, over where her heart should be. She felt strange… why did it feel so weird?

"What? What's wrong?" Ciel asked, eyes widening, almost freaking out. "Do you feel sick? Or injured?"

Slowly, Hariel shook her head. "No. I don't… I just feel strange. I'm fine though."

He nodded, looking around. "Can you use your magic to get us out of here?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.

Hariel nodded. "I should." She let go of his hand and put both of them up, palms facing the walls of the cage, and tried to push magic to do something, anything, to the cage so they could get out. Nothing happened. She frowned, trying again.

Nothing. There was nothing, no rush of magic coming to her aid, no familiar tingle in her fingers signalling it would be about to do something, just…. Emptiness.

"Hari?" Ciel asked, worried. "What is it? Why isn't it working?!"

Hariel took a deep breath. "I can't… I can't access my magic. It isn't working…"

Ciel's eyes widened. "How?" He muttered, then noticed something on her wrist. He reached out and gently grabbed it, pulling her arm over so he could inspect the bracelet- which she hadn't worn before. Hariel would never wear something like that, she wasn't a fan of jewelry.

"Where did that come from?" Hariel asked, inspecting it as well.

"No clue," he muttered, tracing a few carved-in lines on the bracelet with his finger. "But I don't think it's anything good."

Hariel shook her head. "No, I may not be able to access my magic- or even sense it anymore- but I can still feel the magic pouring off this in waves." She shivered, feeling the maliciousness in the magic of the bracelet.

Ciel nodded slowly, releasing her arm. "I suppose it's best to assume, for the moment, that this bracelet is blocking your magic, and so, for the moment, we have no hopes of escape in that way."

"I a-" Hariel was cut off from finishing her reply by the sound of heavy footsteps, coming closer to them with each one.

Two figures, both men, wearing white robes and masks, stared at them from outside of the cage. The taller of the two leered a bit, "Look at the girl. I bet she'd scream nicely."

Hariel's eyes widened in disgust and she scooted back slightly, Ciel taking her hand and moving in front of her as if to protect her.

The shorter snorted. "That won't help, you impure worthless brat." He said, before turning to his companion. "Leave her be, for now. He's the Phantomhive boy, and she's the last Peverell. We would have used him in the ritual anyway, but with them both… with them both it'll be even more powerful. You _know_ the lore about the Peverells and demons. Using her is an almost sure fire way of our ritual working, and for that she can't be tainted."

The taller nodded, rather reluctantly. "I'm sure it wouldn't matter, but fine. The blood of two nobles would be better than one anyway." The two of them left, leaving both children very confused.

"What do demons have to do with my family?" Hariel asked, her eyebrows wrinkling.

Ciel shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm concerned about this ritual they were talking about. Demons and rituals? That doesn't sound good. Not at all. This spells trouble."

Hariel scoffed. "Demons in general don't sound good and spell trouble no matter what's included with them."

Ciel nodded in agreement. "Fair point." Taking a deep breath and pushing down the rising feeling that this was a worse situation than they had, at first, thought, Hariel rested her head on Ciel's shoulder, knowing they'd both need the comfort.

The next few weeks (months? Hariel didn't know how long it had been, there was nothing to really give them any indication of time passed) was filled with pain and hunger.

They weren't fed, the only thing that really happened to them was they were taken from the cage and beaten. Tortured with thousands of tiny knife wounds and driven to the brink of death only to be thrown back in the cage, dragged back out once they were slightly healed over.

After what seemed like ages, the two of them were dragged out again, and thrown on a table, side by side. They were each on a separate one, held down by ropes.

There was chanting around them, someone was claiming that 'blood of nobles would bring about a new age' or whatever, then suddenly there was a knife right above Hariel's heart, held by one of the cultists- a glance showed that was the same case with Ciel- and then there was pain.

She gasped for breath- it didn't work, she couldn't breath- and suddenly she was floating in a void, Ciel next to her. They each had a towel over their hip regions to protect their modesty, and there were feathers falling around them slowly. Looking around, Hariel noticed a tall, twisting branch with a larger than normal crow sitting on it, it's red eyes (that wasn't normal for crows, Hariel knew) trained on them.

Without moving, or even opening it's beak, or anything to prove that it had been the one (but Hariel knew, somewhere deep within herself, that it had been the crow), it spoke, and the words said made Hariel's eyes widen in recognition of what was happening.

"Do you wish to form a contract?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hariel glanced over at Ciel, and she saw the realization in his face as well. His eyes met hers, and the two came to a decision within a second.

"Yes." Ciel spoke firmly, looking over to the crow.

"Know this, should you deny the faith, even once, then the gates of paradise shall be closed to you forever." The crow demon spoke again, its beak still not moving.

"What sort of god-fearing creature would summon one such as you?" Ciel scoffed.

Hariel herself snorted, "We're probably going to hell anyway do anything done in the meanwhile is arbitrary." She was a witch, and a Peverell to boot (though she still didn't know of her family's connections to demons), and Ciel was a Phantomhive. There was no way they'd ever get to Heaven.

The crow seemed a little amused when he spoke again. "Then state the terms of your contract. Another thing you should know is that you two, even though you both are creating a contract with me, can only make one main demand of the contract- anything you order to be done over the course of it notwithstanding."

Ciel and Hariel exchanged a glance, then Hariel spoke again. "In return for helping us find out who was behind the deaths of Ciel's parents and help us get revenge on all those involved, you can have our souls."

"Very well. Where would you like your contract marks? The more obvious a place, the stronger it shall be." The crow shifted a bit, and the feathers began to darken.

Ciel snorted, "Put it in the strongest place you can, then."

The crow began to slowly take form of a male human, and spoke as he did so. "Hm. I see." Then, there was a burning pain in Hariel's left eye, and she was suddenly awake, back on the table.

She glanced at Ciel. It wasn't a hallucination then… they had really sold their souls.

Honestly, Hariel didn't regret it. She would have her revenge on whoever killed Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachel.

The cultists were all moving around, panicking and freaking out that their ritual apparently didn't work and that the two of them apparently came back to life.

"What do you wish me to do, my lord and lady?" A cool, smooth voice asked from behind them.

"Kill them," Ciel snarled, glaring at the cultists. "Kill them all."

Before he could move, Hariel spoke to the demon again. "Even the children in the cages. After all they had to go through here, all of which was worse than what we went through as we were 'being saved' for this ritual, death would be a mercy to them."

Ciel gave her a look even as the demon moved to complete their orders. "You just basically signed the death warrant of about twelve kids," he stated, raising an eyebrow.

Hariel nodded. "I know, but from what you ordered he probably would have done it anyway. This way we simply know that it happened." She rubbed her left eye, where the pain when their contract had been sealed was. It still burned a bit.

Looking at Ciel, she noticed his right eye had a mark in it, and was no longer sapphire blue, but purple. Hariel moved forward a bit, ignoring her injuries for now, and tilted Ciel's head to the side so she could see the mark in his eye better. Ciel let her move his head, as obviously she was very curious about it.

"I put your seal on opposite eyes for the two of you. My lady, yours is in your left eye and identical to both the one in the lord's right eye and on my hand." The demon said, having killed everyone already. Glancing over, she saw he was wearing a butler uniform with a tailcoat that made him look rather like a crow. Wow, that was just, just… she didn't even have any words for it.

Snapping out of her slight amusement at his choice of clothing, she nodded. "Thank you for the information… eh, what is your name?"

The demon gave a small half bow, "My name is whatever my lord and lady wish it to be."

"Sebastian, then," Ciel decided, standing rather shakily before holding out his hand to Hariel to assist the shorter girl in getting off her own table. "You will be Sebastian Michaelis, our butler."

The demon, now named Sebastian, gave another short half bow. "A fitting name, if I do say so."

Ciel smirked. "Glad you agree. I named you after our dog." Sebastian made a small face at that, causing Hariel to stifle a snort. "Anyways, do you know where the Phantomhive Manor is? Or… well, was?"

Sebastian nodded. "I do indeed. Do you wish me to take you there?"

"Yes," Hariel told him, rubbing her wrist where the bracelet still was. Sebastian's eyes followed the movement and he scowled slightly.

"My lady, are you aware that the bracelet you are wearing is practically exploding with angel magic?" He asked, gesturing to the thing on her arm.

Hariel's eyes narrowed. "No, I wasn't. This has simply been on my wrist since we woke up here. Can you remove it?"

Sebastian nodded, and held out his hand. Hariel placed her arm on it and watched as dark tendrils of magic came from his other hand and wrapped around the bracelet. The thing gave a small shudder and seemed to twist on itself before snapping into millions of tiny pieces, and Hariel suddenly felt a weight she hadn't realized was there lift from herself.

Breathing a sigh of relief at not having the thing on her wrist anymore, Hariel moved her arm back to her side, nodding in gratitude to the demon. "Thank you."

He gave another short bow, "I was only doing what you wished me to do. There is no need for thanks, my lady. Now, we should be going if we are to reach the manor by daybreak." With that, he picked Hariel and the oddly silent Ciel up, ignoring their protests, and moved.

Everything was a blur as Sebastian ran at inhuman speeds, and suddenly they were back at the Manor, which had been rebuilt sometime during their absence.

Sebastian set them down at the edge of the property and followed the two of them as they began to make their way to the door. Hariel noticed Tanaka, or at least, what looked like a short and rather round version of him, almost running towards them and quickly conjured up two bandages, one around Ciel's right eye and another around her left, in order to hide the contract mark.

No need for anyone to know what they had done while in that place.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **I'm feeling particularly creative today, so two chapters in one day, plus the first chapter of a different book. Yay.**

 **Now if only I had the drive to work on Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Founders... Eh. That one's probably dead now anyway, Shane to say. I quite liked it but I have no idea what to do with it. Oh well, that has nothing to do with this one, so whatever.**

 **Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I honestly had no idea this would be so popular.**

 **-Faeries and Vampyres**

 **PS. Autocorrect just turned Faeries to Ciel. 0.o What** **even?**


	8. Chapter 8

Hariel sighed as Aunt An, no, Madam Red, can't afford to be attached anymore, left the room to return to her own home.

Ciel let his head fall back against the back of the chair he was sitting in. "This will be difficult," he murmured, accepting a cup of tea from Sebastian.

Hariel gave him a small nod, accepting a cup of her own. "It really will."

After a few moments Sebastian spoke, "I cannot help but be curious, young master and mistress, are you two related or…" He trailed off, obviously wondering what the connection between them was.

Hariel shook her head as Ciel snorted into his tea and had to get control over himself. "No, we're betrothed. See, he's Ciel Phantomhive, as you've probably figured out, and I'm Hariel Peverell."

Ciel had himself back in control again and he spoke before Sebastian could. "The only reason she's here, and not with someone else, and was at the cultists' place with me, is because we don't know what happened to her parents but she's been with us since we were one."

Sebastian nodded in understanding, then froze, and turned back to Hariel. "Wait… did you say Peverell?"

She nodded, furrowing her brow and completely ignoring the fact that he dropped the 'my lord's and 'my lady's and all that. "The cultists said my family has some sort of connection to demons but I don't know what. Do you?" Hariel hoped Sebastian knew what this "lore" between the Peverells and demons was. Ciel tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, obviously curious to Hariel, who knew him, but it would look like he was simply bored to anyone else.

Sebastian sat down in front of them, allowing himself to show a bit of weakness as he put his forefinger and thumb against the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I am aware of the connection. Humans believe that sometime in the past, a Peverell made some sort of deal with a demon and broke it later on, after his business was concluded and before his soul was devoured. It's believed that demons are not actually able to take the soul of a Peverell because of whatever happened when that one Peverell had broken the contract."

Hariel's eyes lit up in interest, and she sat forward in her seat. Ciel hadn't moved from his position, but he was obviously interested now.

"You said that it's _believed_ that demons can't take a Peverell soul, leading one to make the inference that it isn't true. Is it?" She asked, setting her teacup on the table in front of her.

Sebastian gave a small inclination of his head in response to the question. "No, it is not, well, not entirely true, at least. There was no broken deal with any demon, there was nothing that happened, as far as I am aware, that caused the Peverells to have such an immunity. Just, something about the family has caused it to be impossible for a demon to take their souls."

Hariel nodded, thinking it over. Ciel shifted a little, setting his own teacup down before speaking. "That's all well and good, but why did you make a contract with us, if you can't take her soul? I mean, I do not know too much about demons but surely they'd be able to tell such a thing."

"Yes, we are able to tell if we can or cannot take a soul, just as we can almost taste the soul of one we are contracted to when it is formed. I… I really do not know why I didn't feel it before. Even now I can feel the magic of the Peverells in you, my lady," here he was directly addressing Hariel, "and just know that your soul cannot be taken*, but… I don't know why I didn't feel it before."

Hariel gave a small hum of consideration. "Earlier you said it was a joint contract, and that you'd take our souls at the same time. If you can't take mine, would you still be able to take Ciel's when the time comes?"

Sebastian gave them book a deep look, as if he was considering it, before he sat back, almost in defeat. "No, apparently I cannot. Normally, I should be able to, but your magic is so… well, almost wrapped around the young master that I would have more trouble than it would really be worth to take it. No matter how delicious his soul is," Ciel made a face at that and Hariel snorted, "there is, in my opinion, no soul worth the amount of effort it'd take to deal with Peverell magic to get it."

"So we basically just accidentally enslaved you for the rest of our lives." Ciel stated, summing up what the three of them already knew.

"You forgot the part where I pretty much set myself up for it." Sebastian said dryly, "But yes, basically that is what happened."

Hariel rolled her eyes and flopped backwards against the chair, completely ignoring all 'proper decorum of a lady' for the time being. "Oh we can never be normal, can we?" She asked rhetorically (and maybe a bit dramatically), eyes closing and tilting her head slightly upwards.

Sebastian chuckled slightly as Ciel answered. "No, apparently we can't. Oh well, normal's boring anyway."

Hariel opened the one eye that wasn't covered by a bandage, hiding the contract mark, and tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment before it returned to its previous position. "True."

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 ***I know that Hariel isn't actually a Peverell, but she is of their bloodline, plus she has believed she is one for as long as she can remember so her magic began adapting to that of a Peverell's (sort of like a gradual blood adoption but not), and so, at this point, she could never truly be considered a Potter again. She's well and truly a Peverell. Thus, her soul can't be taken because Peverells and Demons don't mix well XD**

 **~Faeries and Vampyres**


	9. Chapter 9

Hariel sat down in her room, practicing with her magic.

Even if it still did what she wanted, she hadn't had it for almost a month (she had found out how long they had been in captivity), and so she didn't have her old control anymore.

So she had practically locked herself in her room as she tried to regain her old abilities again.

Though, after realizing exactly how utterly useless she felt without her magic, Hariel decided she would also learn at least basic self defense just in case she couldn't use her magic for some reason again.

For now though, Hariel continued to practice magic, until she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, knowing it was probably Sebastian. Tanaka would announce himself (and at the moment since he was awakened by the stab wound he got he could really only say 'ho ho ho' now) and Ciel would just come in without any pause.

The door opened and, sure enough, their new butler was there. Hariel was still sort of getting used to the fact that they had a demon for a butler now. "My lady, dinner is ready," Sebastian said with a small bow.

She nodded, standing up. "Alright, thank you for telling me, Sebastian." As she walked through the door, Sebastian closing it behind her, Hariel had a sudden idea. "Oh, since you wouldn't be able to take our souls," here she turned back to Sebastian, "if you are able to, and if you want it, you can have the soul of someone that is killed either by or on my and Ciel's orders. Course, if you're not able to take those souls, then we would have to think of something else…" she trailed off at Sebastian's chuckle.

"I thank you, young mistress. And yes, I would be able to take the soul of someone I am not in a contract with. Contract souls are simply better tasting to demons, which is why we form them. But, as I won't get that," he had a kind of I'm-an-idiot-but-I'm-sort-of-okay-with-it-in-this-situation expression on his face (it's a very weird expression, Hariel decided), "a regular soul will do just fine."

Hariel nodded and continued making her way to the dining room, sitting at the seat to Ciel's right, giving him a small nod as they began eating.

"Have you gotten your old magical control back yet?" Ciel asked, using his left fingers to play with the ring on his left thumb as he ate. That had become a sort of habit for him in the little while they had been back, and Ciel had been the new Earl Phantomhive.

Hariel gave a bit of a half shrug. "Nearly. I would say I have the control I had back when I was eight or so."

Ciel nodded, "So still way better control than anyone from the magical world that we've ever met."

Hariel smirked, "Yes, but then again, I had better control at four than most adults in the magical world do."

Her betrothed snorted slightly, and they continued to eat their dinner, and traded a happy look at having chocolate cake for dessert.

As he cleaned up their plates, Sebastian spoke again. "I believe that, maybe in a few months or so, you two should think about hiring a few more for the staff, such as a maid, cook, gardener, and perhaps a footman. It would help keep up the guise of humanity, my lord and lady."

Ciel and Hariel pondered it, before Ciel turned slightly in his seat so he was facing Sebastian. "Yes, look for people to be the first three things you mentioned- we have no need for a footman- and make sure they don't have families, but do not kill anyone to achieve this. I want it so that they are completely loyal to the Phantomhive name, though loyal to Hariel and I especially."

Sebastian nodded. "A wise decision, young master. I shall see to it in my free time over the next few months." With that, he left the room, carrying the dirty dishes with him.

Hariel and Ciel went to Vin- no, _Ciel's_ office, sitting at the desk. This meant Ciel sat in his chair while Hariel sat on the desk itself, to the side slightly so that she was not in the way of whatever he had to work on.

Ciel made a small huffing noise and began to work on the things he had to, being the Earl Phantomhive. "Haha, you have paperwork to do," Hariel teased in a sing-song voice.

Ciel rolled his eyes, or, the eye that was uncovered by an eyepatch at least. "Shut up, Hari." She smirked, readjusting her own eyepatch as she did so. It was somewhat uncomfortable, and it was more than a little odd to only have one eye to see, but she'd manage.

Wait… she didn't have to only use one eye. Taking off her eyepatch, Hariel messed around with her magic and the patch itself, before putting it back on and making a triumphant sound.

"Hah! It worked!" She exclaimed, grinning.

Ciel looked up, confused and wondering what she was doing. "What worked?" He asked, not even flinching when Hariel pulled off his eyepatch. He didn't say a word as it was handed back to him after she had obviously cast some spell or something on it, but simply put it back on, blinking in surprise at what was now visible.

Hariel had enchanted the eyepatches so that they could see out of them, but it would still function like a regular eyepatch (i.e., hiding their eye). It was also enchanted to be comfortable.

"Well, this is useful." Ciel commented, taking a moment to get used to having regular vision again.

Hariel nodded, "And the best part is, people would expect us not to be able to see from those sides, and think we won't have as good depth-perception as others do, so they won't expect us to be able to see as well as they do." She finished this off with a slightly evil looking grin.

Ciel stared for a second, then threw his head back with a laugh. It wasn't happy, more of a dark laugh. Like he was plotting something.

Hariel thought it was rather fitting for him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now 1887, the third week of July, and Hariel was trying desperately to muffle her snickers.

Their maid, Mey-Rin, had been attempting to clean one of the windows and somehow managed to switch the window cleaner and something used to clean the oven. And now the window was very… foggy…

Ciel rubbed his temples next to her as Sebastian sent Mey-Rin off to do something that _wouldn't_ end in her screwing up again while he actually cleaned the window.

"How do you even mess up that bad?" An exasperated Ciel asked no one in particular.

Hariel finally felt she had enough control over herself so as to not laugh when she spoke, and answered. "No idea. You'd think she'd realize, but apparently not."

Sebastian shook his head from where he currently had the window open as he worked on the sill- the last part that he needed to clean. "Truly, I do not understand how one can be so incompetent."

Hariel and Ciel were stopped from replying by an owl flying into the window and landing on the table that was conveniently right next to them. It had a letter attached to it's leg.

"What the...?" Ciel's brows furrowed and he didn't even finish his sentence. Hariel didn't blame him. It was rather odd, and completely random.

Since when did owls deliver letters?

Sebastian stepped over to it, and the bird glared at him as he took the letter but made no move to stop him. As soon as the letter was removed, it flew out the open window and Sebastian closed it before looking back at the letter. Turning it over, he blinked. "It is addressed to you, my lady," Sebastian handed her the letter and Hariel inspected it.

 _Ms H. Peverell_

 _Phantomhive Manor, outside of London_

 _The Lady of the House's bedroom_

"Oddly specific," Hariel muttered, slightly disturbed. How did they know what bedroom she slept in? How did they know that particular room was for the Lady of the House? She looked up, "Sebastian, over the next while, make sure no one is spying on the manor." Sebastian nodded and she turned to letter over, inspecting the crest. It had a lion, snake, eagle, and a badger surrounding a rather elaborate H.

"I have never seen that crest before," Ciel commented, looking over her shoulder. "Which is strange, because I had to memorize all the crest of nobles."

Hariel shrugged, "Neither have I, and I know you did. I was there and had to do it as well." She opened the envelope, pulling out the contents- two sheets of parchment- and looking over them. The first one seemed to be a list of some sort. Disregarding that, Hariel read the other one.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmistress: Eupraxia Mole_

 _Dear Ms Peverell,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all your needed items. We await your owl no later than the 31 of July._

 _Phineas Nigellus Black, Deputy Headmaster_

Hariel looked up, noticing that both Ciel and Sebastian were both looking at her curiously, waiting to hear what it was. "An acceptance letter to a magic school," Hariel rolled her eyes, "please. I have enough control over my magic, I don't need to go to some school to learn it."

Ciel twitched a small grin as Sebastian picked up the discarded list from the floor- when had she dropped it- and read over it. "Hm, it seems as if the only thing that would really interest you would be potions and perhaps Herbology. The rest of these subjects I've seen you do with ease and without any actual training."

Hariel nodded, "And I have no use for herbology, so that doesn't matter. Potions, well, that would be interesting but they seem somewhat impractical. Why spend hours over a hot cauldron to produce a probably terrible tasting and/or smelling concoction when I can have the same effect with spells, if used creatively?" As she spoke, Hariel handed the list and envelope to Sebastian.

"Then shall I pen a letter back, stating that you will not be attending?" Sebastian asked, already folding up the list and the letter.

Hariel nodded, "Yes. State that I am already receiving private training and that attending a school would be rather redundant for me."

"Then I shall do so immediately. I will bring it to you to sign once I am finished." Sebastian gave them a small bow and then left, while Hariel and Ciel went the other way to check on the servants and make sure they weren't screwing up again.

Neither of them had much hope in that.

Surprisingly, nothing too big had actually occurred that day aside from the window thing. Mey-Rin ended up tripping a lot (when did she not) and Bard had slightly singed the food but it was actually fairly good for food he cooked. Finny hadn't done anything extreme in the garden that day, so all that was needed to fix it was to replant that one bush he accidentally killed.

All in all, it was a fairly quiet day; Hariel was suspicious about it. If there wasn't some sort of drama happening, then something big was usually coming up. That's what she had learned over the course of the past year and a half, and Hariel wasn't too sure what it could be.

She didn't like that, not knowing what could be occurring. It was always better to know, or at least have a vague idea of, what would happen. That put you ahead of everyone else and let you manipulate them to your preferred outcome. So the feeling of something big happening, and not knowing what it could be, definitely disturbed Hariel.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **Okay, I'm sorry for the late update but this chapter has not cooperated with me at all. I'd get it written and it'd delete itself, or I would have to rewrite some part because it didn't work for me, and I just got stuck in some places. All in all, I was not too thrilled with this chapter, but I finally got it done.**

 **So now we've gotten to the Hogwarts letter, and now, soon, communication with the wizard world and all that that entails.**

 **Anyways, thanks for your support and patience, it really does mean a lot.**

 **~Faeries and Vampyres**


	11. Chapter 11

Hariel woke up earlier than normal the next day, so she dressed herself (something she had insisted on being able to do for a while when she was younger) instead of letting Mey-Rin do it as she usually did and went downstairs, grabbing a book from the library as she did. She settled on the sofa in the sitting room, and began to read.

Hariel was so absorbed in the book that she almost didn't notice Ciel calling for her down the hall. "I'm in the sitting room!" She yelled back, hearing his footsteps begin to make their way there.

"How did you not hear me? I've been looking for you all day." Ciel said, then noticed the book. "Nevermind, I see why."

"All day?" Hariel asked, marking her spot and closing the book.

He gave her a blank look. "It's noon." Hariel blinked and Ciel rolled his eyes fondly. "Come on, I have to go to the Funtom factory outside of London today to check how things are going, and I know you wanted to go into London to pick up some things from Diagon Alley."

Hariel nodded and put her book on the table next to the sofa. "Alright, then let me get something better to wear in public," she gestured to the lounge clothes she was wearing currently, silently telling him that they were ridiculous to go out in. Ciel nodded in agreement and they left the room together, heading for the general area of their bedrooms. A while before they reached that hall though, Ciel split to go to his office and Hariel continued to her bedroom.

As she did, Mey-Rin saw her and followed her to help Hariel with her clothes. Hariel sighed as Mey-Rin fumbled with the back of the dress and reached over to one of her shoulders to straighten it out and make it easier to tie up the back.

"Thank you my lady, I didn't notice that." Mey-Rin said, smoothing down the because of the dress.

Hariel shrugged lightly, "It's fine, don't worry about it. You know," she mused, eyeing Mey-Rin's glasses, "perhaps we should get you a new pair of glasses." She held up a hand to stall any protests, "I am aware that they were from Ciel due to your farsightedness, but honestly if they no longer work for your eyes as well as they used to then new ones should be bought."

Mey-Rin sighed, "I know my lady, I just don't want to be a burden or anything."

Hariel rolled her eyes. "Nonsense. You work for us now, therefore it is my and Ciel's job to ensure that you have the best you can to keep doing your job. New glasses are certainly a part of that. Tell you what, since Ciel, Sebastian, and I are going to London, while they are at the meeting with the Funtom factory I can get you a new pair of glasses, along with doing my business in London."

Mey-Rin gave a small smile as they left the room. "Thank you very much, my lady."

"Not a problem," Hariel waved aside the thanks, "actually, you might as well come with us, that way you can pick out what glasses you want." Again, she held up her hand to stall any protests, "No, it's my decision. You'll pick out your preferred style of glasses today. Come on."

With that, Hariel turned and led a silent Mey-Rin to the front door, explaining the situation to Sebastian and Ciel at their curious looks.

The three of them- Hariel, Ciel, and Mey-Rin- got into the carriage while Sebastian sat in the driver's part of it, setting off as soon as the door closed behind them.

Hariel sat next to Mey-Rin, knowing Ciel had this thing where he preferred to be alone on a bench in a carriage unless he couldn't help it (such as when there were four or more people in the carriage).

It was weird, but then again, they weren't normal.

The trip to London took a while, as per usual, and when they arrived, Sebastian dropped them off near the entrance to the Alley, and told them he would pick them up there in three hours. Hariel gave an affirmative nod to him as she and Mey-Rin began to make their way over to the glasses store near to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hariel leaned against the wall by the door while Mey-Rin tried out a few pairs. It took about half an hour to find a pair that actually worked for Mey-Rin's eyes, and another ten minutes for Hariel to convince her to get a pair she liked instead of simply the pair she had tried on, before they paid and left.

"Thank you again, my lady. I promise I will do my best to be the best maid you have ever seen," Mey-Rin said happily, looking around through her new glasses. Hariel didn't blame her, it must be nice to be able to see properly again (her eyepatch notwithstanding as she could see through it, not to mention her eye actually worked and the only reason for the patch was secrecy).

Hariel gave a small, genuinely amused, laugh at Mey-Rin's promise. "I am sure Sebastian will be very happy about that," she replied, commenting on the fact that he did all the work around the manor.

Mey-Rin giggled a bit, and a small blush appeared at Sebastian's name. Hariel filed that little reaction away for later thought. "Probably, though knowing Bard, he would end up blowing more things up."

Hariel gave mock sigh of despondence and nodded. "He probably would."

As Hariel stepped up to the Leaky Cauldron, she expected to have to guide Mey-Rin into it like she usually did with Ciel whenever he accompanied her, but to her surprise Mey-Rin followed easily.

At her raised eyebrow, Mey-Rin gave a somewhat sheepish grin. "I'm a squib; that is why I have no family and easily agreed to be the Phantomhive maid- aside from the fact that I no longer have to do what I had been doing previously- my parents disowned me and cast me out of the home when I received no Hogwarts letter."

Hariel gave a displeased frown at hearing how her parents treated her, but didn't comment, as it was obviously a sore topic. Instead, she just asked if Mey-Rin could pick up the potions ingredients she needed while she went to go collect some books.

Hariel gave the ingredients list to a relieved Mey-Rin and went to get her books, agreeing that they would meet up at the entrance to the Alley in half an hour.

By the time they returned to the spot where the carriage would pick them up, they had another ten minutes or so left over to wait, so Hariel bought some fish n chips from a nearby stand for all four of them, casting a warming charm that only Mey-Rin noticed on the fourth one (Sebastian had said human food didn't provide sustenance, but it did still taste good, sometimes. He had also said that fish n chips was a favored human meal for him).

When the carriage pulled up, Hariel handed Sebastian bag to him, knowing that he would easily be able to eat it while driving. Ciel made a small pleased noise in the back of his throat as he saw the food- fish n chips being the only 'peasant food' he really actually liked.

 **I have no excuse for how ridiculously late this is, except that I have had some trouble thinking about how to get through this.**

 **Yes, the whole thing with Mey-Rin's family will be further expanded on and will become a conflict for the wizarding side of things (I can't have drama in just the muggle world for the two kids and Sebby, now can I?).**

 **No, the fish n chips isn't important and I probably won't bring up any of that last bit again. It was just some filler so I didn't give you guys a stupid small chapter.**

 **Again, I have no excuse for the ridiculous amount of time it took to get this chapter up, but I'm sorry. I'll try to be more structured with when I publish things, but don't get your hopes up. Fanfiction is my life, yeah (because my real one sucks), but writing it is mainly just an I'm-bored-and-need-something-to-do type of thing, so yeah…**

 **~Faeries and Vampyres**


	12. Chapter 12

Hari sat down primly, watching as Ciel and Mr Damiano played the game Ciel had pulled out specifically for this visit. Damiano was going on and on about needing more money- absolutely ridiculous, considering what he did- and Ciel was conveniently ignoring everything the Italian man said.

She suppressed a smirk as Mr Damiano rolled the dice. "You lose a leg in the enchanted forest," Hari whisper-said somewhat malevolently. She twitched her fingers, wrapping another layer of the spell she had cast when the Italian man first entered the building around him.

Mr Damiano tried to say something else, but Ciel cut him off. "It's still your turn, I lost my turn, remember?" Damiano shut his mouth and reluctantly rolled the dice again. He tried to move six times, but Ciel stopped him. "You lost a leg, so you can only move three times." Here, Ciel looked at Damiano's piece."Your body is burnt by the raging flames," the malevolence was in his voice as well. Hari's fingers twitched again, wrapping the final layer of magic around Damiano. They wouldn't be continuing the game, as the proximity spell Hari had cast on the door registered Sebastian's approaching presence.

Unsurprisingly, the door opened and Sebastian walked in. "I apologize for the interruption, but dinner is ready."

Mr Damiano chuckled slightly, though they all noticed he looked very slightly relieved. Ciel spoke again, "We can finish our game afterwards, Mr Damiano."

He shook his head. "Oh, I don't think so. It's rather obvious you'll win."

Ciel gave the smallest of snorts as he stood. "I'm not into leaving games unfinished." He offered his hand to Hari, who accepted it and stood, moving her hand to the crook of his elbow, so he could escort her to the table like a gentleman.

"Child," Damiano muttered under his breath angrily. Hari and Ciel both turned to give him a look, and he hurriedly corrected his previous statement. "I mean, the heart of a child is likely a requirement for toy companies. It would certainly explain why Funtom is so successful."

Ciel nodded in acknowledgement and they left the room. "Quel ridicule baratineur, idiot et poseur," Hari muttered quietly to Ciel.

He stifled a snicker, replying just as quietly. "En effet, mais il obtiendra ce qu'il mérite."

"Oui, il sera.*" Hari and Ciel shared a small smirk as Mr Damiano looked at them in confusion.

As they were led to the gardens by Sebastian- what had happened to the dining room this time-, Hari could've sworn she saw Sebastian smirk at them slightly. He probably did, knowing him. Over the two years it had been since she and Ciel had made a contract with him, things had changed so instead of him being just their (demon) butler, he was now a friend as well. Though, that was only when it was just them.

Ciel pulled out Hari's chair for her, which was the one directly to his left (as was only proper), while Damiano sat across the table from them. Hari looked around slightly, noting the garden wasn't a garden, anymore, but a Japanese stone garden.

"Finny screwed something up again," she muttered quietly to Ciel, causing him to bite his lip to stifle a small laugh.

Something Hari had found out about them was that they only really acted like they had before when they were alone with each other, or Sebastian.

Which, thinking about it, made sense. They had suffered together, so they could help each other push away the memories, and Sebastian had saved them, and was now the only one, besides each other, who would not and could not betray them- no matter what.

Glancing over, Hari and Ciel noticed Sebastian was going on a slightly rant about Donburi, the meal they were having. Glancing at the somewhat-raw beef mixed with fish and vegetables piled on top of rice, they gave each other sceptical looks. "Bard's flamethrower, you think?" Ciel whispered to her.

"Most likely," she whispered back, deciding that if Sebastian fixed it (or Bard did under Sebastian's monitoring) then it should be good, even if it maybe didn't look so. She speared a piece of the meat with her fork, making sure to scoop up some of the other food with it. Yep, she was right. It was good.

They watched in slightly exasperated amusement as Mey-Rin stumbled a bit and began to pour onto the tablecloth, though it wasn't by much before she managed to move the wine bottle (a miracle with her shaking, Hari was sure) over the glass so that the wine actually went into the glass.

Sebastian ushered Mey-Rin over to Bard and Finny, who had come over to escort her off, while Sebastian grabbed the tablecloth on their end of the table. He pulled it off of the table, easily managing to keep everything else on the table in place.

Damiano didn't notice, to absorbed in eating the donburi like a starved animal. At least he managed to keep a bit of decorum, Hari thought while fighting to not wrinkle her nose at the sight. Deciding to go to safer sights, she turned to see Ciel giving Damiano an amused look, as he hadn't noticed yet, while Sebastian folded the tablecloth over his arms.

Looking up, Damiano noticed the missing tablecloth. Finally. "Where did the tablecloth go?"

Giving each other a very brief look, Hari spoke up first. "There was a slight stain on it," she said, giving him a small smile that hid her disgust for the man.

"We had it removed, so as not to distract the three of us from our meal," Ciel picked up, falling into the old habit of completing the other's sentences.

Damiano stared between them and Sebastian, who was calmly standing between and slightly behind them, folded tablecloth over his arms. He gave a laugh. "My, what an able butler who two have!"

"Don't mind him, he just acted in a way befitting of one of my and Hariel's servants," Ciel replied dismissively.

Damiano, while no longer laughing, was still chuckling a bit. "Yes, I really should not have expected anything different from the Earl Phantomhive and Marchioness Peverell."

Hari shared a small, secretive smirk with Ciel and Sebastian. "Indeed, you really should not have expected anything else."

Damiano gave her a strange look but didn't comment, thinking she was just agreeing with his words.

After dinner, they returned to the office, where Ciel and Damiano returned to their discussion then Damiano left to use the telephone. Hari and Ciel exchanged amused glances.

After some stupidity with Italian tea and Ciel not liking it (it was a little weak, but not terrible, in Hari's opinion), Hari activated the spell she had wrapped around Damiano.

"And now," she said slightly dramatically to Ciel, "it begins."

Ciel smirked, and Sebastian left, also smirking. Time to pull this off. Once Hari received the notification from one of her pre-placed spells (in preparation for this), she nodded at Ciel. Ciel spoke, in a low and creepy voice but still recognizable as his, "You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead."

Hari snickered- that wasn't too far off, actually.

Ciel repeated it a few times, before another notification was received. Hari gave Ciel the signal to stop, and silence fell again until the third one came. Hari spoke up. "You lose a leg in the enchanted forest."

The fourth, then fifth notification came. Sebastian had said the 'burnt by raging flames' thing to Damiano. Moving to the window, Hari and Ciel watched as Damiano slowly crawled away, giving a terrible scream.

"What an unattractive scream," Ciel commented dryly.

Hari snorted, then turned with to Ciel with a grin, "How fitting, considering him."

 ***This is French: "What a ridiculous, posing, moronic suck up."**

 **"Indeed, but he will get what he deserves."**

 **"Yes, he will."**

 **I apologize if it is incorrect, I used a translating app to write that, because I am only currently in my first year of learning French, so I really only know the basics of this conversation, such as yes, he, what, etc.**

 **So sorry for the wait, I've just been really busy, you know?**

 **~Faeries and Vampyres**


End file.
